1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, display method therefor, and computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in the medical field, various diagnostic apparatuses are connected to a computer to enable monitor diagnosis. In the monitor diagnosis, images obtained using these diagnostic apparatuses are displayed on a monitor such as a CRT (Cathode Ray Tube) or liquid crystal display to make a diagnosis by referring to the display. While the monitor diagnosis is prevailing, film output is still used. An image-dedicated printer (DICOM printer) often outputs a film.
A system with a print function generally has a function of previewing a print result to prompt a user to confirm whether he is satisfied with the print result (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-285627). For example, in the medical field, attribute information including the patient ID and examination date is often printed on a film. The user needs to confirm the attribute information in addition to a medical image.
In general, the resolution of a medical image is high. In a preview of an entire film image, attribute information is displayed to be small, greatly impairing visibility. In this case, the user generally enlarges the previewed image to confirm the attribute information (text). However, the user needs to repetitively enlarge the image for confirmation of attribute information, move it, and cancel the enlargement. This impairs operability and user friendliness.